


虽有犹无

by Sahar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: Winona发现他8岁的儿子偷刷了她的信用点。





	虽有犹无

**Author's Note:**

> 本文人物之性格与揣摩完全建立于ST09、STID、STB三部ST电影之上，部分设定来源官小。  
JTK的设定部分来自官小。  
比如说在Georgie Sam Krik离开地球之前Jim其实是各方面表现优秀的好孩子，因为他以为乖乖的妈妈就会爱他；Sam离家出走的时候就是他在ST09开头开车冲下悬崖那个时候，在那之后他开始打架斗殴。猜测原因也可能有他希望妈妈能为了让他不犯错而关心他。

Winona是在某天结束Alpha班次值班的时候发现不对劲的。  
“电脑，查询24小时内我的信用点支出记录。”Winona在舱室门关上时说，这是她们的舰船在新一次任务中的第二个月，她并没有任何支出信用点的需要，除了家里的两个孩子。  
“地球时间1500时，信用点支出2000，使用者James T Kirk。”  
Winona疲惫地叹了口气，她原本以为偷刷她信用点这事是Sam干的。Jim刚8岁，他一直以来都是个好孩子，从他能够开口说话到现在，他没有做过一件让Winona难过的事，没有说过一句让Winona伤心的话。而鉴于每个孩子成长过程中对于父亲的需要，他能够做到这一点，真的令Winona挺吃惊的。  
她的小儿子在不知道什么时候就习得了这个技能：通过避免谈论在他的人生中缺席的父亲来让Winona不那么难过。  
现在Jim开始偷刷她的信用点了。  
Winona不得不打开自己的通讯器联系在地球的孩子们，通常来说在任务期间没有什么必要的话她都不会联系他们。  
“Mommy！”  
“嘿，Jimmy boy。”Jim还在换牙，他的两颗门牙现在缺着一颗，但这不妨碍他对着通讯器里的Winona露出阳光灿烂的笑容。这笑容让他的眼睛眯起来，连蓝眼睛都看不真切了。  
“妈妈，你就要到地球了吗？我期中考试每一门课都拿了A，老师说希望你考虑让我跳级。我想跳级妈妈，可以吗？”他收敛起笑脸，蓝眼睛水汪汪地看着Winona，“Johnny上周末出去玩给我带了一个好大好大的棉花糖，可惜天气太热，棉花糖都化了。”  
“妈妈，等你回来就帮我把文件签了吧，我现在就发给你也可以，我可以直接跳级念中学的课了，不然现在上课好无聊啊，妈妈。”  
Winona的时间不多，她从来撑不了多久，“宝贝，妈妈有事要问你。”  
“好呀妈妈，你有什么事，你问吧，你考我什么都难不倒我，我可聪明了，我的老师说她已经不能教我了，妈妈你问我呀。”Jim看起来开心得要飞起来，每次他跟Winona通讯的时候他都是这个样子，这样的机会很少，所以反而让人印象深刻。  
“宝贝，你刷妈妈的信用点做了什么？”  
Jim不说话了，他低下头，刚才的开心和脸颊上因为见到妈妈而出现的激动的红晕一起褪下去。  
“Jim宝贝？”  
他不该一次刷那么多信用点的，但是他当时有点着急，还没完全想清楚就输入了妈妈的信用点信息，等他冷静下来的时候才开始想要怎么告诉Winona。  
“我在古董书店看到了一整套的《福尔摩斯》，那套纸质书很好，妈妈，我太想要了。我喜欢纸质书，我怕它被别人抢走，所以没来得及告诉你。”  
Winona这次的任务会在两个月之后结束，成套的古董纸质书向来抢手，很多时候到店一两天就会被喜欢纸质书的收藏家买走。Winona知道这个，Jim急着买书也不是不能理解。  
“好吧，我可以原谅你这次擅自用信用点这件事。但是，小先生，”她的声音严厉起来，Jim不自觉地站直了身体，看起来就是那些星际联盟的将领们站着的样子，“这种事情不许再发生了。”  
“好的，夫人（Yes，Ma’am）。”Jim严肃地保证，那让他整个人显得比8岁小了很多，过耳的金发乱糟糟的，蓝眼睛里写满了沮丧，看起来就像George每次被Winona收走酒杯时候的模样。  
Winona关掉了通讯器。

+  
事实证明爱荷华的高温艳阳天跟头顶的那片星空一样几乎是亘古不变的。Winona打开家门的时候家里没有人。厨房里那个总是出错的复制机传出来不祥的“滋滋”声，客厅的茶几上有一个空了的酒瓶，Frank答应过他会记得收好酒瓶的。客厅北面的墙上又多贴上了几张奖状，五斗柜上多了一个奖杯，全都是Jim的。  
孩子们还没放学，她把行李放回卧室，转而走进两个孩子的房间。Sam的房间乱得像台风过境，这并不奇怪。Jim的房间也仍然非常Jim，他的衣服叠挂在衣橱里，脏衣服归置在床脚的脏衣篮里，床上的被子整齐地叠着，只有床头柜上一把小小的糖果能让人看出来这是个8岁孩子的房间。他从小到大搜集的纸质书都按作者姓名首字母排好顺序摆在靠墙的书柜上。  
第一排A开头的作者作品里，没有任何一套作品是亚瑟·柯南道尔的《福尔摩斯》。

Jim开心坏了。通常来说他回到家之后要做的事就是用复制机做好自己、Sam还有Frank的晚饭，有时候Frank会直接无视掉食物而专注在酒精上，而Sam会沉默地吃完Jim准备好的东西，之后去他的狐朋狗友家待到很晚。  
但今天他背着书包回家的时候餐桌上已经摆满了食物，Jim知道那还是直接用复制机做出来的，但Winona不擅长烹饪这件事从来不是秘密，复制机做出来的东西不会比妈妈亲手做的菜差。  
“妈妈！”他把书包丢在沙发上，大叫着扑进Winona怀里，妈妈接住他，微笑着摸了摸他的头，然后把他推开了。  
Sam在旁边哼哼了一声，Jim装作没听见，他扭动着坐到自己的位置上，拿起刀叉等待Winona坐到他旁边的位置上。  
Jim没在意自己盘子里都装着什么食物，对他来说这无无关紧要，只要是Winona做的他都可以一点不剩地吃掉，况且他本身也从来不挑食。他偏过头去看着Winona。  
“Jimmy Boy，快吃你的晚饭。”  
“好的呀妈妈。”他欢快地回答，在把注意力集中到餐盘上之前，Sam抢走了他的盘子。  
“你干什么！”他生气地吼他哥哥，挥舞着刀叉像个4岁的烦人小孩，还时不时地转头看向他妈妈，希望妈妈能够让Sam把妈妈做的食物还给他。  
“Sam？”Winona说。  
“妈，”Sam把Jim的那盘晚饭倒进了垃圾处理器，“这个盘子里有坚果，鸡蛋和猕猴桃片，Jim对这些东西过敏。”  
Winona看起来尴尬极了，Jim仍然对他哥哥怒目而视，哪怕对方又重新在复制机里为他做了一份晚餐。  
“我可以吃掉那个的！我才不过敏！”Jim把刀叉往桌上敲，“那是妈妈做给我的！”  
“Jimmy 宝贝，是我弄错了。我明天会重新给你做一份，好吗？”Winona知道Jim一定会答应，她冲儿子露出一个安慰的笑，笑起来的时候眼角浮现出几条皱纹。

晚饭之后Winona一直被Jim缠着，她看了Jim的老师让Jim转交给她的跳级申请，还没时间仔细考虑这件事，Jim在做功课的时候不停地向她展示自己学到的东西，他在物理学以及计算机方面的确达到了十年级的水平。  
到了上床睡觉的时间，Winona给儿子擦干他那头湿漉漉的金发，她斜靠在床头，把儿子半抱在怀里。  
Jim闻到妈妈身上一股冷冽的香气，他想那是妈妈供职的那艘星舰上的气味，不高兴地皱了皱鼻子。“我可以跳级吗妈妈？”  
“如果你觉得那会让你开心的话，我会提交那个申请的宝贝。”Winona把双手放在儿子的肩膀上，他还是很单薄，但Winona仍然觉得他长得太快了。他出生的场景仍然历历在目，那么小小的一团，顶着金色的胎毛在她怀里。穿梭机不稳地前进，她和George在给他取名字，他在大哭。  
“我很想你，妈妈。”小男孩儿嘟哝着说，转身把脸埋在妈妈怀里，“老师说如果家长会的时候你能去的话，他一定要问问你是怎么教我的。”她从来没有教过他什么。  
Winona觉得尴尬、恐慌还有愧疚。但她知道如果她留在这里会更加痛苦，“你该睡觉了宝贝。”  
“明天给我做牛肉汉堡好吗，妈妈，”那个他不会过敏，“还有，我喜欢苹果，那个我不过敏。”  
“好的宝贝。”  
“你会留下来吗妈妈？”  
“明天你醒来的时候我会在家里。”她应该在明天的深夜乘穿梭机回旧金山的星联总部。Jim闭上眼睛，Winona把手从他额头上拿开，留恋地拂过他金色的头发，“我爱你，妈妈。”  
“我也爱你，宝贝。”我也想爱你。  
Winona本来打算在早些时候问Jim关于他偷刷信用点还撒谎的事，但她没找到好时机。从Jim房间里出来，她敲响了Sam的房门，她的大儿子还没有睡觉。  
她走进房间，几乎找不到地方落脚，只能叹着气走到床边坐下。“你应该整理一下你的房间，Georgie。”她很久不那么叫他了，Jim出生之后他们就开始叫他Sam。  
“好的，夫人（Yes，Ma’am）。”  
“我有件事问你。”她清了清嗓子，用尽量柔和的目光看着Sam。Sam低头看着一本杂志，敷衍地回答了一声。  
“你知道你弟弟用2000信用点买了什么吗？”  
“什么？他有2000信用点？！”  
“不，他没有，”她的信用点每周会自动给Sam和Jim各划100信用点作为兄弟俩的零用钱，这比起大多数小孩来说都是一笔不小的零花，但她也从来不会让他们乱花钱。  
“他刷了那2000信用点之后我才收到消息。”Winona有些欲言又止，“你知道你弟弟，各方面来说，都是个天才。”  
当然了，小Jim又拿了全A+；小Jim是学校多线程问答机最高分的保持者；小Jim在科学展上拿了金奖；小Jim……  
所以记下Winona信用点的信息对Jim来说一点都不难。  
“你不能直接问他吗？”  
“我问过了，他对我撒谎。”Winona有些生气地说，“他跟我说他用那2000信用点买了一套《福尔摩斯》，他书架上根本没有……他有把它们放在别的地方吗？”  
“他好久不去古董书店了，已经有两个多月了。”Sam的朋友很多，他不需要关心Jim也会有人愿意告诉他Jim的动向。  
“他撒谎了。”  
“你不能直接问他吗？”就像个妈妈一样去教训你做错事的儿子，像我还小的时候对我那样。“他做什么你都不管他。”他就像没有妈妈，他已经没有爸爸了，就不能让他有妈妈吗？  
“Sam。”她没法做他的妈妈，他出现的时候把她的爱带走了，她没法爱他了。

+  
隔天早上Jim真的吃到了牛肉汉堡，还是双层牛肉，加了很多芝士的那种。虽然Winona一边把汉堡拿给他一边说大早上不应该吃这么油腻的食物。但Jim才不在乎这个，他是个8岁的孩子，他想要在早上吃一个妈妈给他做的牛肉汉堡，吃到他就会觉得开心。  
Winona还没告诉他自己今晚的晚些时候就会离开爱荷华回星联总部准备下一次任务，这次离开的时间大概是五个月，等她再回来，Jim就该已经跳级念中学的课程了。她可以晚上吃晚饭的时候告诉Jim。  
晚餐的时候Sam准时回来了。但Jim没跟他一起回来，他们本来平时也不会一起回来，但Jim很少在Sam回家之后还没到家。  
Winona没有太多时间，但她仍然担心还没回家的Jim，她把行李拿到客厅，打算自己出门去找Jim。就在这个时候门铃响了，她去开门，希望是Jim回来了，她有点急着去航空港，没有太多的时间可以耽搁。  
但敲门的不是Jim，而是快递员，对方把一个巨大的盒子交给她，Winona看到收件人写的是James T Kirk。  
在快递员离开大概10分钟之后Jim回来了，他看起来十分焦虑。  
“Jim，你是在找什么东西吗？”Winona看见了他飘忽的眼神，又生气又焦急。  
“没有，妈妈，我……”他看见了沙发前面摆着的那个大盒子，他知道那就是他要找的东西。他本来打算自己提前去把东西拦截下来，然后找个地方藏起来，等Winona走了，家里没人的时候再弄回去，可是他跟那个快递员错开了。  
“妈妈……”  
“你要自己告诉我那是什么东西吗？”  
“不，这是我的东西，”Jim拒绝了她，“我很抱歉骗你，很抱歉偷刷了你的信用点，但是这是我给自己买的东西，我不想给你看。”  
“Jim？”  
Jim走过去抱起那个盒子，他抗拒地看着Winona，仿佛只要他妈妈靠近他一步他就会做出什么似的。Winona没动。  
Jim抱着盒子往楼上走去，他没回头看Winona是否跟了上来，他已经看到了她的行李箱。他笑了笑，想来也是。

Winona再回到爱荷华的时候已经过了凌晨。因为一些事情耽搁了她，等到航空港的时候，最后一班穿梭机已经离开了爱荷华。她向总部申请延期到明天一早，然后又回了家。  
家里人都睡了，她去了Jim的卧室，她八岁的儿子在床上缩成小小的一团，床头柜上的糖又少了好几颗，糖纸用一块石头压在上面，那块石头是有一次Winona在太空任务的时候得到的礼物。  
她坐在他的床边看着他。看着他从一个小小的团子，长出金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，浓密的眉毛。看着他有了和George一样的轮廓，一样的眉眼，一样的笑容，一样的神情。  
她看到床单下面露出一截泡沫纸，她蹲下去伸手拉住它。  
她伸手往床下探去，摸到了一个盒子，她轻轻地把盒子拉出来，期间小心翼翼地看了她儿子一眼。  
那个盒子是早些时候Jim不愿意给她看的那个东西，他偷刷她的信用点，跟她撒谎之后得到的东西。  
她双手抓住盒盖，她又看了一眼Jim。她把盒子打开，眼泪立刻失控地从她的眼眶争相落下。那个盒子里，是一个Kevin号的等比缩放模型。  
那就是她儿子想要，而不想给她看的东西。


End file.
